Mine
by lillifitz4
Summary: Bella and Alice left Forks to save her suicidal brother but when they reach Volterra, everything will change. One look into the eyes of a gorgeous dark haired vampire will change Bella's future forever. What would happen if when Aro asked Bella to join the Volturi ,this time he got a different answer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

As we walked through the long, narrow corridors I knew I had maybe 5 minutes tops until I was killed. Why would they spare me, I am just a disposable human. It seemed liked Edward could sense where my thoughts were going and he pulled me in closer and inhaled my hair. Alice bristled with tension; I wanted to scream to my former best friend to RUN and save herself. I knew it would be a waste of breath; she would never ditch her favourite brother.

The small blonde vampire who I herd is referred to as Jane glared at me, those blood red eyes pouring into mine. She was so terrifying I buried my head into Edwards shoulder, relishing in the contact of his icy skin. The one called Demetri pushed me forward, urging me on but my legs grew weak and soon Edward was all but carrying me. The gothic Volturi Castle was huge and I was so lost. I tried to memorise the way we came, just in case we managed to escape. It was a fruitless effort as I knew we wouldn't escape but I had to distract myself. The more I though about Alice's and dare I say it … Edwards demise, I felt sick.

A new vampire rounded the corner, he reminded me of Emmett in his size. I noticed his cloak was a lighter grey than Jane's, I wondered why? He looked up and our eyes locked and I really saw him; his tall muscular body that made your mouth water and black cropped hair that complemented his pale skin with a slight olive complexion. His red eyes started to darken and I felt Edward stiffen. He stifled a hiss.

"Ah Jane, Demetri there you are! I was worried" said the magnificent vampire with mock concern, "and I see you have returned with two vampires … and a half," he locked eyes with mine, "you never do disappoint."

"Yes Felix, where is the masters?" Jane questioned him impatiently, "Are they in the throne room?"

Felix nodded and simply replied "Follow me …"

He looked expectantly at me. What did he want me to do, dance! And then it hit me he was asking me my name. I quickly mumbled my reply, "Bella ... sir."

Felix smirked causing to gasp, he was beautiful. I felt this strange pull toward him that I couldn't understand. I shook my head trying to rid the thoughts of Felix. I inhaled deeply and was quickly calmed by Edwards soothing smell. I cuddled closer to his chest, silently imploring him to give me answers. Why did you leave me? Do you still love me or is this a result of a guilty conscience? What is going to happen?

Edward simply said, "Shhh love everything will be fine, you will be fine."

As Edward started to hum my lullaby in an attempt to soothe me, Jane snorted. I looked round to see Demetri staring intently forward at Felix. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. It looked so intense I wondered what it was about. As every now and then Felix's gaze would flicker back to me. We came to a sudden stop outside a large heavy wooden door. Jane whipped around to me.

"Human I warn you, speak when you are spoken to and with the utmost respect. Do what you are told and you should be .. _fine_." Jane replied with a menacing smirk.

We stepped through the door, and I glanced around and relaxed when I caught Felix's eye and he smiled reassuringly. Beside me, Edward tensed, his jaw clenched tight.

We were in a long marble corridor and at the end appeared to be a reception of some sorts. Then I remembered Alice telling me that as a cover up, this castle was a tourist spot and it all made sense in my jumbled mind. As we passed the reception I glanced back and was shocked to find an averaged looking human women working. I was instantly worried for her.

Another small vampire appeared instantly beside Jane and they embraced. She greeted him warmly, "Alec, are we good to go?"

He nodded and said to Edward, "So this was the source of all your trouble?" he motioned to me. Edward just smiled and then froze just as Demetri said "Dibs".

Vicious snarls erupted out of Edward and surprisingly out of Felix also. Alice comforted him and told him "Patience Edward this is not the time."

We continued our journey through winding corridors until we arrived at another pair of large doors. Jane opened the door and strolled in hand in hand with Alec. I groaned as Edward pulled me into the stone chamber. It was not large but it quickly opened into a brighter, cavernous room. Perfectly round like a castle turret, as I looked around I was assured that was exactly what it was.

Two flights of stairs later we arrived in a grand room that appeared to be a throne room. It only contained a handful of people who seemed to be in a deep conversation. They all stopped when we arrived. I shrank back against Edward, instantly afraid.

A man called from the middle of the throne room in delight, "Jane your back and I see our friend Edward _and _Alice is with you what a pleasure." He gazed upon me and caught my eye, "And who do we have here? Bella I presume."

I remembered what Jane said and immediately replied "Yes, sir."

He seemed satisfied with my quick reply and watched me curiously. As he chatted casually to Edward and Alice, I watched Felix from where he was standing in the guard beside Demetri. He caught my eye and winked. I started to blush. I quickly fixed my gaze ahead and started to recognise the vampires on the thrones from Carlisle's paintings. Caius the one with palest blonde hair and piercing red eyes, Marcus the vampire with the long black hair and the bored expression and Aro was the one who was still looking intently at me.

"You would have to ask Bella..." Edward replied politely to Aro. And with the mention of my name I refocused into the conversation. I registered that Aro was curious because he learned from Edwards's thoughts that Edward couldn't read my mind and wondered if I was immune to his mind reading abilities also. I simply smile and gave him my hand.

He took my invitation graciously and floated forward so gracefully my mouth hung open. I thought Alice was graceful when she danced not walked about but she had nothing on the grace of the vampire leader. He clasped my hand and I was not surprised by the coldness of his hands. He brought his head to our intertwined hands and his face furrowed in concentration.

"Interesting," Aro stated, "a first I must say, I wonder if she is immune to all our gifts … Jane dear?"

"NO" Edward roared but Demetri and Alice quickly secured him in a vice like lock. Jane fixed her gaze and me a stared at me with a bewildering amount of intent. I had herd from Alice of her gifts, so I prepared for the pain but to my relief nothing came.

"Marvellous, absolutely marvellous. We haven't found such a gifted human since Jane and Alec" Aro said with a calculating smile. "Edward as you well know, you have broken the rules by letting her find out about our world and not silencing her."

I gulped.

Aro continued, "Although with a gift like Bella's it would be a waste to end her life. If I hadn't seen the reluctance in your mind about Bella becoming a vampire, I would let you leave with a promise of Bella being changed."

Alice chimed in, "I have seen Bella as a vampire." She extended her hand to Aro and he swiftly took it. His face scrunched up in concentration. And then his eyes opened and glowed with awe.

"Fascinating, absolutely fascinating to see what you have seen before it actually happens, fascinating" Aro mumbled to himself.

Aro drifted back to his brothers and the merged deep into discussion. Edward was released and I scurried into his embraced. I stared up at his face while he watched his leaders discuss our fate. He stiffened and wrapped and arm around me closer as Aro called us to attention.

"Alright we have came to a decision, you are all free to go but with one demand, Bella must be become one of us." Aro said merrily. Relief flood through me and I keep chanting _we aren't going to die, we aren't going to die._

Caius added seriously, "I would not wait too long to complete the transformation, we do not give second chances." He glared at us, Caius was clearly unhappy with the ruling. For some strange reason this made me unhappy, like I wanted to please him… _strange_.

Alice nodded seriously but Edward looked pained. Did he hate me so much that he couldn't stand the thought of having to put up with me for an eternity? Aro started bidding farewells to us, asking Edward to give Carlisle his best. When suddenly Aro froze in the spot, obviously realising he had forgotten to do something important.

"I almost forgot," Aro said cheerfully, "Edward, Alice would you like to join our ranks in the Volturi?"

My heart sank as I waited for their answer. They politely decline and Aro shook his head in disappointment. I sternly said he is not my master, why should I care to please him …_ yet_. I shook my head trying to rid myself of that errant thought, wow where did that come from?

Aro raised his eyebrows, obvious hope in his eyes, "And what about you Bella, would you like to join the Volturi guard?"

I was caught off guard I look frantically around for any help but I could catch Edward or Alice's eye. I found myself looking at Felix who looked to be waiting impatiently for my answer.

I replied to Aro while looking deeply into Felix's eyes, "I would be honoured to join the Volturi, thank you."

"Excellent" Aro said while he clapped his hands excitedly, "It's settled then Bella will become one of us and will join our guard. And Edward and Alice will be on there way now. I hope to see use again in the not too distant future, Heidi?"

Heidi darted to Alice side, she had been clearly ordered to escort them out. Alice glanced at me with a pained expression and left the great room. I looked curiously over at Edward; I was confused with his indignant expression. His eyes looked so hurt, I wanted to comfort him but stopped myself, why should he care what I do? He left me and didn't want me; I am no longer his concern.

"Good bye Edward," I whispered and a little louder I said in a sad tone, "Bye Alice."

Edward started to race toward me but was caught by Felix in an inescapable grip. He started to scream insanities, whilst I remained impassive. As Felix started to drag him towards the door Edward screamed, "Bella, Bella please don't do this I love you, please."

I murmured my response mostly to myself although I knew he had herd it, "No you don't and you never did, I was always just a distraction." I could feel tears threatening to run down my cheek, so I started taking large, long breaths, while looking at the floor.

When I looked back up Edward was gone and Felix was at my side looking worried. Caius told him to escort me to my room. He took my hand and guided me out of the room. Before we where out of ear shot, he told Felix to wait for him to start. Start what?

When we arrived at my room, I looked around at its grandeur. The blazing fire, the rich red fabrics and the dark wood. It was beautiful. I walked to the bed and sat down, Felix joined me. I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions; I would never see Charlie or Renee again. I would never get the chance to tell them one last time that I loved them nor would I get the same chance with Jacob.

Felix put a great arm around me and brought me to his muscled chest. I cuddled in and sobbed and sobbed until I couldn't anymore. When Caius came in the door, he smiled when he took in our sitting arrangements. I blushed and sat up.

"Felix you may explain the full situation to Bella and then you may change her," Aro said and then he warned, "Leave out nothing she has a right to know."

Felix agreed and Caius left us alone. I found a comfort in Felix's embrace that I never had in Edwards. It was strange; I couldn't put my finger on it. Felix turned me around until I was gazing into his red eyes.

"Bella can you feel that pull between us? The need to be close to me?" Felix asked me. I nodded, I couldn't quite speak yet.

"There is a simple explanation for it; we are mates." Felix said this with such seriousness that I didn't believe for one second he was joking.

"How do you know, are you sure?" I asked him weakly.

"I am positive, even in you human form, I recognise the pull of a mate from how it has been described from the mated couples in the castle."

"What's going to happen now?"

"I will tell you that later but now I am ready to change you, so please go have a shower and put on some fresh clothes from the drawer."

I agreed as it seemed like I good idea. Today was so stressful; I was dying to be under the hot water. I grabbed fresh lingerie and a sundress and darted into the bathroom. I stripped down quickly and jumped into the shower. I cranked the water up high and stood under the delicious water and let the tension seep out of my muscles. I started to contemplate what Felix had said. I knew he had only said the bare minimum, probably trying not to frighten me off. I couldn't believe how this day turned out, it had started out with me and Alice trying to save her suicidal brother and now I was to be a vampire and somebody's mate. I thought it would bother me more but there was something about Felix that was just … right.

After I shower and I dressed, then I quickly dried my hair and approved of my dress choice. It made me look very elegant, not something that happens very often. The bra lifted my breasts up and the dress subtly complemented them. I was secretly excited to see what Felix thought. I brushed out my long hair until it curled nicely and set about to tidy up the bathroom; I hate messes. When I was done, I too a deep breath and stepped out the door to join Felix.

He dazzled me with his grin when he saw me and patted the bed. I quickly joined and felt all the benefits of my shower gone, as I was suddenly anxious. Felix sensed my distress and tried to soothe me.

"Do not worry my Bella, I will be quick and then in three days time it will all be over."

His breathe hit me and I felt a wave of calm come over me. I tilted my head back and let my hair fall to one side, exposing my neck to Felix. He inhaled sharply and started to kiss my neck, he moved up to nip my ear lope, sending waves of pleasure all through my body and straight to my heated core. He put soft kisses along my jaw and then leaned in and softly kissed on my mouth. He ran his tongue along my lip, begging for entrance which I quickly gave and his tongue invaded my mouth. He tasted incredible, it was indescribable.

Eventually he ended the kiss and moved back down to my neck, planting kisses all the way along. He stopped at my jugular and started to suck there, inducing moans from me. And then he bit into me as easily as if my skin was butter. I felt it immediately, the burning fire, raging hot, fuming its way through my body until it consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so here's chapter 2. I want to say a special thanks to my first reviewer**_**natashar**_**, thank you. I also wanted to say I will mainly be doing this story in Bella's POV but if you guys would like another POV let me know.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Beta: tametiger_

Chapter 2

BPOV

All I felt was fire. All I thought was fire. The word was seared into my brain until it was all I could think about. I felt as though I was being burned at the stake. I could not move, I could not scream. All I could do is endure the ungodly torture. I wanted to scream at somebody, anybody to kill me. This pain wasn't worth it; it made me wish I had never been born. It would have been better to never have existed than to go through this agonizing transformation.

_Kill me, please kill me_

I couldn't scream and it was agony but there was a voice in my now rather spacious mind nagging me, reminding me why I couldn't scream. Why I couldn't thrash and beg for mercy from this all consuming fire. It was because of _him_.

I couldn't remember who _he_was or why _he_was so important but a thought gnawing at my mind told me to suffer in silence. And suffer I did.

Slowly but surely the fire licked through my vein, changing my cells and making me indestructible. I was becoming the world's most deadly hunter and the end was near. I could feel it.

I was slowly becoming aware of my surroundings. I could hear someone's shallow breathing by the door. In. Out. I had no way to track time, to tell how long I had been burning so I concentrated on those breaths. In. Out. They represented time passing. It felt like an eternity to me but really it could not have been more than two hellish days.

The fire slowly receded from by fingers, leaving them blissfully cool, my palms soon followed suit. It was such a relief. It meant that there was and end to this agony and with my new icy cool hands I was starting to believe that I would survive this torture after all.

With the progress of my transformation I started to become aware of my surroundings. I could hear soft footstep out in the corridor. I could hear Aro and Caius bickering in the common room accompanied by Marcus' long bored sigh. I concentrated on what was happening in my room; at least I think that was where I was. Early on during the transformation I wouldn't have noticed if I was moved into a rat infested cave but now with my newly renovated mind I find that it was getting easier to concentrate on other things except the _fire._

_Oh god why did I have to think that word!_

Just as I was about to be consumed by the fire once again I was rescued by hushed voices dragging me out of the fires depths. I tried to concentrate on what they were saying but it was so draining. The fire was leaking out of other parts of my body now leaving a cool trail in its wake.

_Maybe I could survive the fire after all?_

With aching slowness the fire was completely gone from my arms and legs, but the cavity in my chest was burning hotter and hotter. The fire was intensifying. The room drew silent, as did the rest of the castle. Everyone was waiting for something but what I had no clue.

My heart started beating erratically but frantically. I thought it would jump right out of my chest.

_Thump, Thump, Thump, and then silence._

**A/N: Short chapter I know but I am having some serious writers block and I am really busy at the moment so next chapter may take a while. Read and review**

**Lilli xx**


End file.
